The invention relates generally to storage rack systems, and more particularly to storage rack systems having beam members connected to posts with interconnecting headed lugs, and locking latches therefor.
Storage rack systems comprising vertical posts for supporting horizontal beam members are known generally and used widely. It is also known generally to assemble the beam members to the posts, without the use of nuts and bolts or any special tools, by disposing one or more connecting headed lugs protruding from flanges on the horizontal beam members in corresponding openings on the posts in an interlocking manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,405 entitled “Load Lock”, for example, discloses a pallet rack comprising vertical posts having slanted key hole shaped slots into which headed lugs protruding from horizontal beam members are disposed and retained to interconnect the beam members to the posts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,405 also discloses locking bolts slidable to protrude from end portions of the beam members and into corresponding openings in the posts to lock the beam members thereto. Additional labor is required however to slide and engage the locking bolt with the post, and in some cases a hammer blow to the bolt may be necessary to ensure proper locking engagement with the post. In these prior art systems, many beam members are connected to the posts by the headed lugs only, without the benefit of the locking bolt, which is necessary to prevent lifting of the beam member relative to the post and inadvertent separation thereof, for example by an inattentive fork lift operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,712 entitled “Snap Lock For Quickly-Detachable Beam-To-Post Joint” discloses vertical posts having generally clover-leaf shaped openings, or quad-holes, for interlockingly accommodating headed lugs protruding from horizontal beam members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,712 also discloses a snap lock device for locking the beam members to the posts. The snap lock device comprises generally a locking pin fastened to a resilient arm coupled to a flange of the beam member. The locking pin is biased by the resilient arm to protrude through an opening of the flange and into a corresponding opening on the post aligned therewith. The locking pin may be withdrawn from the opening of the post by flexing the resilient arm, thereby permitting disassembly of the posts and beam members. The resilient arm however may be easily over-flexed beyond its elastic limit to an extent that it loses its resiliency and thus its ability to bias the locking pin into engagement with the post.
The present invention is drawn toward advancements in the art of locking latches, sometimes referred to herein merely as latches, for lockingly interconnecting upstanding posts and horizontal beam members, and combinations thereof.
An object of the invention is to provide novel storage rack systems, locking latches therefor, and combinations thereof that overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel storage rack systems, locking latches therefor, and combinations thereof that are economical.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel storage rack systems, latches therefor, and combinations thereof that are relatively easy to manufacture and assemble.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel storage rack systems, latches therefor, and combinations thereof that are durable and reliable.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel storage rack systems having universal beam flanges with symmetric locking pin openings for accommodating a locking latch, whereby the universal beam flanges may be disposed on either opposing end portion of a beam member during manufacture thereof.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel latches for storage rack systems that permit handling a beam member of the storage rack system when the locking latch is fastened to a beam flange on an end portion thereof.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide novel latches that automatically lock beam members to posts when the beam members are connected thereto by headed lugs, without additional labor or consideration by the installer for installation of the locking latch.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel storage rack system latches that form a gap between the latch and a beam flange when the latch is fastened thereto.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel locking latches having a flexible resilient arm that biases a locking pin through a locking pin opening of a beam member and into a post opening to lock the beam member thereto, whereby the latch is not subject to excessive flexing that may potentially cause damage thereto.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel locking latches having a flexible resilient arm that biases a locking pin with a locking flange through a locking pin opening of a beam member and into an opening of a post to lock the beam member to the post, whereby withdrawal of the locking pin from the locking pin opening is inhibited by the locking flange upon engagement thereof with a beam flange of the beam member.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel storage rack systems comprising generally a beam member connectable to a post by a headed lug, and a locking latch having a resilient arm fastened to the beam member. The resilient arm biases a locking pin extending therefrom through a locking pin opening of the beam member so that the locking pin protrudes at least partially into a post opening aligned therewith when the beam member is connected to the post by the headed lug. A locking flange extending from one or more sides of the locking pin is engageable with the beam member to inhibit withdrawal of the locking pin from the locking pin opening of the beam member.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.